


Risking

by BenaddictedCumberbabe



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elven!Smaug, F/M, Human!Smaug, Is it too cliche?, Sort of like Beauty and the Beast, Technically Smauglock, The Hobbit with some changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenaddictedCumberbabe/pseuds/BenaddictedCumberbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there's more to Smaug's story than we thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Elf

    _There was a legend my grandmother used to tell me. One of an Elven man who was cursed by a necromancer, or a sorcerer in general. He was a clever man, narcissistic, brave. I suppose somebody didn't like that, though. Thought he was in the way. So the sorcerer changed him. Transformed the intelligent man in to a dragon. Covered up all the evidence of the man's existence. They're not sure which dragon he is, but I've had the hunch that it's a particular one isolating itself within a mountain. One named -._

  "Ireth!" A shrill voice called, "We have company! Prepare the dining room!"

  The young elf had jumped, spilling her ink jar.

  "Yes, madame!" She yelled up the stairs after setting the jar upright.

  She sighed, brows furrowed, at the ink dribbling down her fingers and desk. She threw a rag over the chestnut brown wood and flew out of her room. Her hands scrambled to tie her auburn hair back, inadvertently streaking it with black. Ireth entered the kitchen, washing her hands and tossing logs in to the stove. Lately, it was often that Ireth had to work long hours due to the increase of guests, so Ireth took every chance she had to go write stories and such in her journal. She did this flustering routine of dashing between the kitchen and her chambers often, and she was surprised she wasn't told off for slacking or lounging.

  Ireth, like many heroines, was an orphan -lived with extended family temporarily until they passed. Took up a job from an old woman down the lane -well, maybe farther than that. The Inn was in the Forests of Mirkwood, tucked in the middle of the route from Mirkwood to Laketown. She had been here for a half of her life now, a decade. The 20 year old had been chasing a dream: finding the man who was a dragon. Why? Because she believed in fairness -lusted adventure. Alas, she didn't have the funds for the journey. Which is another reason why she came here, from Mirkwood, finding a place to stay and work.

  She began throwing pies together, tossing them in the oven to bake. Then she prepared drinks: strong ales and sweet juices. She made haste up the stairs, carrying glasses. It was a stack of 16, and as she approached the long table, she was glad she had brought so many. There were at least 10 dwarves. She counted them: 13. Her eyes scanned the rest of the babbling crew. And a hobbit? She set the cups down in front of each one of them.

  _Gosh, do some of them smell! They must have been traveling...But where to? Laketown? Or...?,_ her train of thought derailed as she saw Thorin Oakensheild.

  _Oh. Oh no. He's going back to the Lonely Mountain, isn't he? He'll get them all killed! Because -._

"Ireth, is dinner almost ready?" _  
_

The young elf looked up to the elf she worked for, Madame Narmolanya, after setting down the last cup in front of Thorin.

  "Yes, madame, I'll be right up with it." She assured, rushing back downstairs.

  _What could he be going back there for? Is he going to reclaim what's his?!_

 _  
_Ireth fetched the liquids, bringing them in pitchers up first. As she made her trips up and down the stairs with the drinks and food, she listened in on their mumbling.

  "Mountain - Dragon - Gold - Bilbo - Burglar." The words stuck out to her vividly, but one did more than any other, "Smaug."

_  
_


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ireth takes her first step in to the world by herself.

  Ireth laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Ideas swam around her head, fighting one another for attention. What would she do? Just ask her boss if she could take a break and possibly never come back because shes going to get _killed_? But Ireth was sick of staying cooped up in the wooded area. She was sick of the daily routine of working and fantasizing. She wanted to do whatever she liked! Explore! Get out of the musty, dim area and in to the freshest air she could find. Her eyes closed slowly. She imagined it. The wind, cool as it hit her face and blew her hair back. The cold water from a river, loudly rushing around her feet. The clouds, puffier and complimenting the bluest skies. The grass lush and greener. She went to sleep, dreaming of the wonders.

  In the morning, she awoke early. She checked her savings, wondering if it was enough. Just how much did she need to buy supplies? She tip toed up in to the kitchen, and quietly made breakfast for the travelers.

  _If only I could tag along...But maybe I could. Secretly. Sneak along beside them..._

  She finished after a while, placing each plate individually on to the table afterwards. Each one contained bacon and eggs. (She knew the hobbit usually had a second breakfast, so she left an extra muffin under his napkin.) They all came down from the second floor groggily, except for Thorin, a while after she had set the table. She took drink requests, buying herself time. Even after she passed out drinks, the elf lingered and pretended to clean.

  "Not going to be easy," One said, and another grunted in agreement.

  She then heard the creaking of floorboards, signaling that Madame Narmolanya was awake, and she took her chance. Ireth bolted up the stairs, holding her dress in balled fists. As she neared the top, she saw Madame Narmolanya open her door.

  "Good morning, Ms," She said breathlessly, "A word?"

  The taller elf pushed her blonde hair back, stretching.

  "What is it?" She asked softly, her blue eyes flicking over Ireth's terracotta eyes.

  "I was wondering...if I could take a break. I know you're busy, but there's something I've been wanting to do..." Ireth said quietly, letting go of the fabric in her hands to pinch it over and over.

  The elder noticed her nervous habit, silently looking her over.

  "I suppose. How long will this break be?"

  "Two weeks...a month?" She bit the inside of her cheek apprehensively.

  "When do you plan to go?"

  "Hopefully, today." Ireth still had not told her where, and she hoped it would stay that way.

  She didn't want anyone to know her drastic, silly dream. The older elf smiled, chuckling lightly.

  "I can't pay you when you get back."

  "That's fine. I may bring more money back, anyway, and we can split it." The younger one chirped, excitement lacing her tone.

  The older elf quirked an eyebrow, dismissing the comment. She probably thought the girl was going off to gamble.

  "I suppose you can head off...I'll make my own breakfast. You get yourself ready. You've worked here for so long, I guess it's alright for you to have your first vacation." The elf than went back to her room, shutting the door before Ireth could say more.

  Which was fine. Ireth was in a hurry. She had already heard the guests get at least halfway through their meals. She swiftly ran down the stairs, glancing at the table. A smile bloomed on her face, for the hobbit had just found his muffin and slipped it in to his pocket wearily with a small smile. In to the basement she went, packing her things in to a backpack. Ireth made sure to include her journal of secret, so no one would come searching for her after discovering her dream. She stripped out of her gown, opting to put something more appropriate for travel on. Ireth was able to fit in to it now...It was a dark green tunic with brown tight trousers. It was a gift from her mother...She tried not to think about her deceased loved one, though, deciding today would be stressful enough. Ireth shoved on a pair of brown leather gloves and boots, equipping her bow and quiver afterwards. There. Done.

  Afterwards, she made sure she knew when the dwarves were leaving: when the sun was at it's highest. Off outside she went to the garden, harvesting what she could and replanting. She only took a quarter of the harvest, and a fistful or two of seeds. She'd desperately need this for now...Back inside went Ireth, pretending to see the group off. She bid a farewell to Madame Narmolanya, then followed at least 6 feet behind. Eventually, they came across an illusion -one Ireth knew she should avoid. It appeared there were elves, singing and feasting. The fools went closer to it, and Ireth ran in the opposite direction, towards Laketown. She didn't want to be caught in that. She came across a river, expertly crossing it with a hidden boat. Madame Narmolanya had taken her through here once or thrice to get goods from Laketown. She pushed the boat she had used aside, hoping it would go to the other side for the men if they ever made it this far...

  She couldn't stop to help them. Not when she knew what they were up to. Her feet pounded against the wood's floor as she ran and ran. The trees seemed to pass her instead of vice versa. Eventually, she couldn't keep it up, having to stop to catch her breath. She laid back against a tree, closing her eyes. Her heartbeat echoed through her pointed ears, her eyes shutting. As she panted, her fingers tugged at her trousers, adjusting the fabric. Ireth did a lot of running despite that she was lean and agile. She did it to have something to do, and sometimes she traded the activity for climbing trees. The elf tugged her bow out, and on to her lap. Ireth also did archery for fun and for the inn's benefit. Ireth had killed plenty rabbits and birds to cook before. It wouldn't be hard now...

  Her eyes watched the forest lazily, and then the bushes beyond her trembled. Her feet had a mind of their own, making her stand instantly. Her hand grabbed an arrow and her arms positioned the bow and arrow expertly. Light brown eyes scanned said bushes. As the animal, a rabbit, hopped out, an arrow landed in it's side. It squeaked out in pain, and Ireth knelt down immediately to hold it during it's last moments. She didn't like killing rabbits, or anything living, but she had to eat something. She stroked it's ears back, and tried not to watch it's shaking body. It stopped twitching, and Ireth retrieved her arrow. After stashing it for later, she withdrew a knife. The girl resumed her post against the tree as she skinned the animal.

* * *

  Ireth couldn't take too much time to chow down. She planned to at least make it to the Forest River before nightfall. As she discarded the bones, picking herself up, she wondered where the dwarves and the hobbit were. Probably encountering some spiders, and believe it or not, that was her wishful thinking. Any delay to them would feed her more time to get to Smaug first. As she hiked towards the unseen water, she also pondered what it would be like to meet Smaug. Would he burn her on the spot? Not if she was careful and hid herself. Does he know the smell of elf? He's been surrounded by the fumes of dwarves and gold -that is, if gold has a smell. Ireth wouldn't really know. She had never had a stack herself. A necklace, yes, but otherwise, none. The sun was sagging lower in the sky, and the birds began to sing above her.

  "Must be tea time for all of you..." She whispered to them as they bolted about above her.

  She staggered over a fallen branch.

_Strange, it's fresh. We haven't had a storm lately...Oh. No. Trolls?_

  The young elf froze, raising her bow and arrow once more. She analyzed the area carefully. The forest floor: dry, no footprints. The branch: broken from the very spot that it met the tree. Said end barely covered in insects. The grass: tall, not pushed back.

  _Must be safe, then...Maybe they've already passed through._

  Ireth kept moving forward, bow and arrow ready just in case. _  
_

 


	3. The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ireth runs in to the men unknowingly.

  Ireth had slept in a tree that night near the river. Upon sunrise, she forced herself down drowsily. She walked a little farther, and drank from the clear, icy water. 

  _Water.  
_

  She was so set on her quest that she forgot how much she dreaded water. She didn't know how to swim, nor did she have many good memories with it. The elf looked up to the sky, the clouds shifting slowly above as she tried to figure out how she'd make it to Laketown. As she did so, something brushed against her hand. Ireth looked to said object, which was a piece of wood. She would have ignored it if she hadn't recognzied how smoothed down and familiar it was. Not to mention it was connected to a ring of metal.

  _...From a barrel?_

  A short figure came into her line of sight as she looked down the river. It seemed to be floating towards her on a raft, which revealed to be made of barrels as it got closer. She was also able to identify the figure.

_The hobbit! But wasn't he caught up in the mess of the forest...?_

  Her legs told her to run, her body tensing, but a thought came to mind: catch a ride. Hesitantly, she stood, waving to him. The figure exchanged a tentative wave.

  "Where are you going? Surely you're hungry! Look-!" She dropped to her knees, throwing her satchel down.

  Moments after fishing through it, she produced a portion of her vegetables. This seemed to effectively perk up the small man, for he began to row faster.

  "Laketown!" He yelled back, "I'll accept that fee!"

  She grinned, but felt slightly guilty. She had taken advatage of his appetite, just to go eventually ruin his journey. So Ireth put on her best bearing, smiling pleasantly as he pulled up to the river side.

  "An elf in Laketown? I don't beleive thats...normal."

  "And a hobbit _traveling_?" She grinned, stepping aboard. 

  He chuckled nervously at this, his stomach growling shortly afterwards.

  "I'll pay you fully when we get there." Ireth made a point to hand over half of what she had offered.

  On their way there, she could have sworn she had heard a few grunts, and subtly began counting the barrels used to make the raft.

* * *

  Ireth paid off her promised amount, bidded him a quick thank you, and rushed off. They were getting closer. Much closer. And she knew they would know how to get inside the mountain. She walked along the town's boardwalk awkwardly, trying to watch her step while not looking into the water. It was rather impossible, and the walks just got thinner. Strange, bewildered faces peeked around corners at her. Some seemed skeptical, others hopeful. It wasn't the most well off area. She kept her eyes low, seeking out somewhere to borrow a boat. She came across an area with several, and asked the person occupying one of them if she could rent it. Luckily, after a small amount of hassle, she had persuaded him into letting her. She gave him a little extra money than she was supposed to pay before making her way across the lake.


End file.
